My Revenge ends now or not
by Hawklan
Summary: He fulfilled his revenge and now should rest in dead...should be the operative word here...
1. Chapter 1

My Revenge ends now...or not...

Author: Hawklan  
Beta: Inachis

Warning: There will be a few spoilers for the PS3 Game God of War 3, so be warned.

Summary: He fulfilled his revenge and now should rest in dead...should be the operative word here...

Disclaimer: BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and God of War 3 was developed by Sony Santa Monica and published by Sony Computer Entertainment

Chapter 1

With a painful gasp he opened his eyes, which should have been impossible. Instinctively his hands went to his stomach and found nothing besides a whole stomach, where a big hole should have been.

Confused, he looked around and was astonished by what he saw. By all rights he should be lying dead on the Olymp after he killed his father and then himself, but he wasn't dead and he wasn't on Olympus anymore. It looked like he was in a human settlement, but the buildings, the roads, just about everything looked strange to him.

He stood up slowly and just as he stood, he was attacked by a small creature that looked like it belonged in Hades' realm. He pulled it of himself and just wanted to smash it to the ground, just as he heard a well known and hated voice.

"Stop Kratos, this is an innocent child caught in a curse," the voice said.

Still prepared to rip the strange creature apart Kratos turned in the direction of the voice he had learned to hate and had indeed hated for a very long time. As he lay his eyes on the owner of the voice, he said in disbelief. "Zeus? But I just killed you."

Zeus nodded and replied, "Yes and no. I will explain, but please let the child down first."

Baffled, Kratos let the creature down and just as it went to attack him again, Zeus waved his right hand and the creature transformed into a small child of maybe 7 years of age. Zeus bent down to the same height as the child, placed a kiss on its forehead and spoke, "Go home to your parents small Indra. No creature of the night will harm you now that you have the blessing of Zeus on you."

In astonishment and disbelief Kratos watched how Zeus handled the child and how it then quickly ran off, supposedly to its home. Just as he was about to say something Zeus spoke first.

"Kratos, you can put your chaos blades away. I'm not here to harm you, just to explain and then to give you and the owner of the body you currently possess a proposal."

Warily Kratos put away the blades he had instinctively drawn after he let the creature go. "What do you mean, the body I possess?"

Zeus waved with his hand again and in front of them appeared two chairs and a table with a bottle on it. "Please sit down Kratos and let us enjoy the nice bottle of Ambrosia while I explain."

Kratos looked at his 'father', at the table and then around them, where he noted that all stood still and only he and his father seemed to be moving at all. Still on guard he sat down on the second chair after Zeus took the other one. "So father, I'm really confused. Where am I and why am I here?"

Zeus looked thoughtfully at the dangerous man before him and then said, "First of Kratos, I am not your father."

Kratos jumped up, with blades in hand again, and yelled, "WHAT?"

Zeus shook his head and said, "Please sit down and let me explain."

After Kratos sat down again, Zeus continued: "You, Kratos, killed your father on Olympus. He is dead and gone."

"And who are you then?" Kratos asked, still confused, but on guard.

"I am Zeus, just not the Zeus who was your father and who you have killed just a short while ago, at least in your mind."

Kratos looked strangely at the man/god who looked like his father and asked him, "Are you crazy, old man?"

Zeus laughed, took a sip out of his glass and then said, "Ahh, a few people would certainly answer that question with a yes, but no, I think I am not. You know the Earth you are on now isn't the one you were born on. The universe is infinite and there are a lot of different dimensions, timelines and so on. Even I don't know all, only the creator knows about all the aspects of the universe, having after all created them. You were her champion on your Earth and she put you on the way to save your Earth."

Angered Kratos said, "Creator? Her champion? What is all that nonsense and why didn't she help me then if I was her champion?"

"Ahh, but she did all she could to help you. Her highest degree for humans was always 'Free Will' and so she gave you everything you needed, but what you made out of it was all up to you. Granted, she would have liked better for you to have chosen a less bloody way, but in the end you did everything and more than you needed to do and so she gave to you her final guide, in the form of the young girl Pandora. She then showed you the way to defeat the Zeus in your world. Your decision then to give 'Hope' to the humans of your world, instead of using it for yourself or giving it to Athena, is the reason why you are here now," Zeus answered him.

Kratos looked at Zeus and thought for a while about this crazy explanation. "Let us say I believe what you just told me. Why was I brought here?"

Zeus looked at Kratos for a while and shuddered imperceptivity. This man was truly dangerous and what the creator had showed him about the man's life before she sent him here to talk with him frightened him for the first time in a long while. Pulling himself together he started to answer. "That's simple to answer. Because your help is needed."

Kratos looked at Zeus as if he was ready to jump and kill him, but instead he said in a dangerous tone. "Why and haven't I done enough? I am tired and want to rest."

Zeus nodded. "Indeed you have and that's why the creator just asks a little thing of you. On this world we gods have pulled back a long while ago and the creator placed beings, who call themselves 'The Powers that be' or 'the Elders', to watch over humankind. Sadly, those beings forgot their place and are no longer performing their duties, playing their own games instead."

Kratos shook his head and said in a tone which made Zeus shudder. "Let me guess, I'm here to deal with them then?"

"Yes and no." Zeus replied.

Kratos just raised an eyebrow and Zeus quickly added. "As I said before, you are not really here. The creator used the chance a chaos mage, who worships the Roman God Janus, gave her and placed a few ideas into the mind of the young man she wants to be her champion on this world. He chose the chaos blades that she placed into the shop of said mage and which belonged to you and so your mind was pulled here once the mage completed his spell. You possessed the body of the young man for the time being."

Kratos looked at Zeus and just asked, "And?"

Zeus started to get really nervous under the scrutiny of Kratos and just wanted to finish this. "She offers you a small endeavor. If you and the young man agree, you will first help to stop this spell to reduce the chaos it is causing and then you will train him in all that you know. After you have finished that task, your mind will be released from the young man's body and the creator will take you to her heavenly host, where she will reunite you with your family."

Kratos looked at this Zeus for a long while and was deep in thought. Granted, this Zeus didn't act like his father at all, but could he trust him? Probably not, but what other choices did he have at the moment? None, as it seemed, and if this Zeus betrayed him, he could always kill him later.

As Zeus watched Kratos think about all that he had told him. He saw a small smile creep onto Kratos face and somehow Zeus felt like someone was throwing a party over his grave, which chilled him to the bones.

After a while Kratos said, "I agree, but if you have lied to me or betray me, I will find and kill you. Now ask the boy."

Zeus nodded and waved with his hand again.

Suddenly the features of the young man before him changed a bit, "OK, I heard everything you spoke about and sadly, I have seen a lot of strange things here and so have no reason to not believe what you said, but before I agree to this, I have questions."

Zeus looked at the young man and nodded.

"First of, why me? Second, how long will this training take and what will I have to do then?" the young man asked.

Zeus thought for a moment and then answered. "Why you? That has two answers. First, you already proved that you can throw a wrench into the plans of the Powers by saving the Slayer Buffy Summers from prophesied death, and second, because Olympian blood flows through you veins. You are a descendant from my son Hercules. For you other question, the training will only take the night after this day in real time, but for you, it will be as if you were trained from childhood. What you will have to do then? The same as now, whatever you choose. Help your friends and when the time is right, you will be given the chance and the choice to deal with the Powers."

Xander Harris leaned back against the chair he sat on and thought about all he had learned. He saw the memories of Kratos' life, which wasn't an easy one, and even if he couldn't agree with all the choices Kratos made, it wasn't his place to judge. Now he was offered by Zeus, himself, to get trained by one of the most ruthless warriors he had ever heard about. If he hadn't already seen a lot of crazy things since meeting Buffy, he would think that he had lost his mind, but as it was, the decision he had to make was an easy one. His Great grandfather, a few hundred times removed, offered him the chance to get training which would help him keep his friends safe...He looked up and said, "I agree."

Zeus nodded and then said, "Good Alexander, then take a drink of the Ambrosia. It will activate your Olympian blood and you will then be able to learn what Kratos has to teach you."

Xander nodded and took a long drink of the offered Ambrosia.

Zeus was baffled by the amount Alexander was able to drink before he fell to the ground screaming. He really hoped that this wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass and then he vanished with a flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks to Inachis for making this fic more readable.

Chapter 2

Xander woke up with a gasp of pain. He felt like his whole body was on fire and he cried out loud again. He pressed his teeth together and reined the agony in as well as he could. He looked around and saw that he was on his bed and it seemed like he was still dressed in the previous day's Halloween costume.

'Damn, how did I get here? The last thing I remember is talking to that old guy and that I drunk the stuff he gave me and after that? Unimaginable pain. So how the hell did I get home?' Xander thought while still trying to suppress the pain. Suddenly a voice answered him from within his mind.

"That would be my doing. After you passed out from the pain, I took over again and brought you back to your home or what you call home," the voice in his head said.

"Kratos?" Xander asked.

"Yes, that would be me," Kratos answered.

"Damn. So that wasn't a dream, was it? It all really happened?" Xander continued his questioning.

"Yes, it happened, and I'm still here as per the agreement we both struck with the Zeus of your world. And I still can't believe that I didn't just kill him," Kratos said, mumbling a bit on the last part.

"So why does my body feel like it's on fire?" Xander wanted to know.

"Because it literally is on fire. The stuff Zeus gave you was pure Ambrosia and currently it's activating your Olympian blood and burning away all of the human blood," Kratos replied.

"Damn, so I'm not human anymore? Zeus could have warned me. So what happens next?" Xander said.

"Now you have to let the blood do its work. After that we will start the training a Spartan goes through from childhood," Kratos said with an amused tone, enjoying the thought of the torment he would shortly put Xander through.

"But, I don't have years to train," Xander protested.

"Fool," Kratos bellowed in his mind. "Remember what Zeus told you. The training will happen this night and just for you, this night will take years, during which I will train you," Kratos said with a tone that sounded like he was grinning like a cat, which had just caught a mouse.

Xander just gulped.

"And now go to sleep, so that your body can finish its work," Kratos ordered him.

A few hours later, after Tony left the house to go to the next pub, the door to Xander's room opened and his mother came in to check on her son. She was surprised that it was completely dark in the room and so she went to the window to open the shades. Her husband had cut the electricity to this room two years ago, with the comment that the boy wouldn't need it. As light flooded the room, Jessica turned around and gasped in surprise as she saw her son on the bed. 'Damn that couldn't be,' she silently cursed. 'Now I have no choice, but to take him out of here.'

She quickly ran to her room and came back with two bags. She went around Xander's room and picked up his stuff and put it in his bag. She cringed as she saw what her son wore and she promised herself to stop drinking right now and to help her son. She had failed at that task long enough and swore to do right by him from this moment on, but first she had to get them out of here.

Jessica went over to her son's bed and tried to wake him, but to no avail. A bit panicked, she tried to remember the name of the girl he went to school with…Damn the alcohol really had messed her up, she couldn't remember. 'Hmm, maybe he has her name and number in his wallet?' she thought and quickly looked for it and saw it on his sideboard.

She took it and as she read one of the cards in it, she cringed with pain. The card read:

In case of emergency call  
Rupert Giles  
555 – 66633  
Under no circumstances call  
Tony or Jessica Harris

It was signed by her son's name. That card, more than anything else, showed just how she had failed her only son and she promised herself again to change that. With tears in her eyes she left the room and went downstairs to the phone. She had to be quick before Tony came home.

Quickly she picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card. It ringed a few times and before she could become nervous, someone picked up the phone.

"Giles residence, Willow Rosenberg on the phone," a voice on the other end said.

WILLOW…that was the name she couldn't remember before.

"Willow, this is Jessica Harris. Is Mr. Giles at home? I need to speak to him," Jessica said.

"Mrs. Harris? Has something happened to Xander? How is he?" Willow quickly asked.

"Yes, something happened and I need to speak to Mr. Giles quickly. We need his help before Tony comes home," Jessica told Willow.

Suddenly she had a loud ringing in her ear as she heard Willow yelling, "GILES!"

Just a few moments later she heard the voice of a male over the phone. "Rupert Giles here, how can I help you?"

"Mr. Giles, this is Jessica Harris. Something happened to Xander and I can't wake him up. If Tony sees him like that he will kill him. Please, I need your help," Jessica said in a pleading tone.

After a short moment of silence Jessica heard the voice of Mr. Giles again. "Mrs. Harris, we will be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you," she said and after that she just heard a 'click' and the line went dead.

She let a breath go in release and quickly went up to her room, to pack a few things for herself, as well as the contents of a secret compartment under her night table. She packed all of it into a travel bag and only kept one envelope back. She opened it and quickly read the contents again. She sighed, picked up a pen and then signed the papers.

She went into her son's room, picked up his bags also and then went downstairs again. She put the bags near the door and then went through the living room. She picked up every bottle with something alcoholic in it, brought them into the kitchen and emptied them into the sink. She grinned as she imagined how Tony would curse, when he found all the bottles empty.

She filled herself a glass of water and then waited for Mr. Giles to arrive.

10 minutes later

Jessica gaze went to the clock on the wall for the thousandth time and suddenly the door bell rang. She rushed to the door and opened it. Before her she saw a girl who she dimly recognized as Willow, an older man and another young girl, a blond.

"Thank god you're here. I tried to wake him up again, but it wasn't any use. Tony can't find him looking like that, he'll surely kill us both," Jessica babbled in a near frantic state.

"Please keep calm Mrs. Harris, we will help. Just show us where Xander is and we will see what we can do," Giles said calmly.

Jessica nodded and as Giles and the others noted, stepped back without actually inviting them in. Glancing knowingly at each other the three entered the house and followed Mrs. Harris upstairs. Giles looked around and couldn't believe that people lived like this.

Finally they reached Xander's room, which at a first glance was the cleanest of what they had seen of the house so far. They quickly entered the room and all three gasped in surprise as they saw the body of Xander lying on his bed.

"Bloody hell… What happened to him?" Giles asked.

"No clue, but maybe it has something to do with yesterday," Willow said.

Buffy looked around and then said, "No time to waste, we can find out what happened later. Now we need to get Xander out of here first and take him to my house." She looked around in disgust and continued, "If I had known Xander had to live like this, I would have asked my mom to offer him our spare room ages ago."

First ashamed and then surprised, Jessica watched as the tiny blond girl, whose name she still didn't know, picked up her son quite gently and with seaming ease. "How?" she asked in surprise and then something long forgotten clicked in her mind, as she looked at Giles and the blond girl. "You are the Slayer," she said.

Flabbergasted, Giles looked at Mrs. Harris and asked in a surprised tone, "How do you know that?"

Buffy grumbled, "Later, let's get out of here first." She looked at Xander's mother and continued, "And you better come with us too."

They quickly went downstairs again, where Jessica picked up the bags and then they all left the house.

AN: Actually I had no plans to continue it after chapter one, but here you go and there is chapter 2 *g*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A while later in the Summers household

Buffy, Joyce and Jessica came down the stairs into the living room, where Giles and Willow had waited. "Xander is tucked in our guest room and still asleep. It seems like nothing will wake him up, but he is breathing normally," Joyce said.

After that all looked directly at Jessica, who gulped under all that attention and Joyce asked everyone to sit down.

"So Mrs. Harris, I think you know we have a few questions for you?" Giles said and seeing Jessica nod, he continued. "Ok, first off, what happened to Xander?"

Jessica looked at all of them for a while and was proud of her son, because these people all seemed to care for him quite a lot. She felt shame that she had missed so much of her son's life just because she was stupid and tried to hide from her past in a bottle and she promised herself that she would change all that right now. Her son deserved it.

Before Giles could ask again she finally said, "I have no clue Mr. Giles. Normally Alex is up a while before me and makes himself breakfast and all that. Today day I didn't saw anything to indicate that he did that and at first I thought he is sleeping in, because he was out long on the Halloween night. After a while I was worried because he's never slept this long before. I went upstairs to check on him and found him sleeping in his bed, just as he is now. I tried to wake him, but failed. Not knowing what to do, I called you."

"And why did you say his father would kill him, when he saw him like this?" Willow asked quickly before someone else could say a thing.

Jessica looked at Willow for a long while before she answered: "Because if he would see Alex the way he looks now, Tony would know in an instant that he isn't Alex's father."

All in the room were shocked and for a few moments it was very quiet in the room, until Buffy yelled, "WHAT?"

Meanwhile at the Harris house

Tony opened the door and entered his house and even before he closed the door, he yelled, "Bitch, I'm hungry, I need a beer and then a nice blowjob."

Getting no reaction at all he slammed the door shut and stormed into the living room, yelling again, "Didn't you hear me, you useless bitch?"

As he still got no reaction, he stormed into the kitchen and found it empty as well. "What now, you lazy bitch? Don't tell me you're in bed, sleeping the whole day away."

Enraged, he stormed upstairs to their room and kicked the door to it open and found it empty as well. He looked around and noted that several things seemed to be missing, which confused him a bit at first. Then he quickly checked the room and found that most of the bitch's stuff was gone.

He quickly stormed out of the room to the door of the loser's room. Without knocking he just stormed in and bellowed into the room, "Where's the bitch, loser?"

Getting no response here and finding the room empty, he quickly searched the room and found that most of his stuff was gone as well. Turning red with the fury that went through him, he grabbed a nearby lamp and threw it through the window.

A bit cooled down he went downstairs again. He went to a cupboard and opened it. "What the fuck?" he stared into the empty cupboard and couldn't believe it. All the bottles were empty. "Ahhh that bitch...I will beat her until she starts laughing."

He quickly went over to the TV, where he always had hid a bottle or two behind the device, but even here there were only two empty bottle waiting. "I will fucking kill that bitch."

He stormed into the kitchen, but didn't find anything to drink there either, except for a bottle of water. He took it and threw it against the wall, where it shattered into a thousand pieces. Then he noted an envelope on the table. He quickly ripped it open and read the content.

Tony,

I finally found the courage and did it. I'm gone and won't come back and don't waste your time looking for me. You won't find me, I promise you that. I filled the divorce papers today and you will hear from my lawyer soon.

I hope you drink yourself to death.

Jessica Lavelle

With a stone cold face Tony crumbled the paper. "Divorce? I'll give you a divorce, you bitch." With those words and an evil grin on his face he went down into the cellar. He left all the rooms in the cellar behind him, until he reached the end of the corridor. There he mumbled something very quietly and suddenly a door appeared, where before there had only been a wall. He opened the door and entered the room.

There you could see a room you would never have thought you would find in the house of Tony Harris.

Tony grinned as he looked around his armory. He was quite proud of it and he told himself that it probably was better equipped than the Army base outside of Sunnydale.

He went to one of the showcases and took a Glock, a few clips of ammo and a silencer out of it. He put all of it in a special holster he made himself and then quickly put it on. Next he went to another showcase where he had put his newest baby. Now was the time to see how good it was outside the shooting range. With a care you never would have thought Tony had, he took out the P90 and carefully put it into a sport's bag.

Then he looked around for a while and thought. 'Hmm I better take some of the other stuff as well. You never know what hole the ungrateful bitch had crawled into.'

So he went to a weapons rack and from there he took a small sword and an axe, both of which he placed in the sports bag as well. Next he took several stakes out of a cupboard. He put them into several pockets of the army fatigues he had quickly dressed in. Last, he took two small bottles and a cross out of the same cupboard as the rest.

'Damn, it really feels good to be dressed and armed for a hunt again. Now for the final part,' Tony thought.

With that he went to a small desk. He sat down at it and pressed a small button on the top drawer you would probably never notice, if you didn't know about it. Shortly after he pressed it, a small compartment opened on the desk. Out of it he took a small silver compass. He opened it and saw the needle point at a certain direction. With a grin he thought. "So you are still in Sunnydale and you really think you can hide from me? Don't fear my little bitch, you will get your divorce faster than you think. Doesn't the priest told us until death do us apart? So be it then."

Meanwhile in the dream world

Xander cursed violently enough to make a sailor blush. He cursed the world, he cursed the gods, he cursed Kratos, but mostly, he cursed himself.

"How?" he asked himself. "How could I have been so stupid to agree to all that?"

Hearing a loud laugh he turned around and there he stood his nemesis in this nightmare. "Kratos, my personal torture master. How are you on this fine morning?"

"Good Xander and much better than you will be later in the day. Your body here is now roughly 12 years old, which means we can increase the training a bit more."

Xander just groaned and silently cursed himself again.

"And for your 12th birthday here in dream world, we will finally start with your advanced weapons training until you have perfected it or at least until you are good enough to pass my test. But first, we have your unarmed combat test."

Xander just groaned again and quickly sidestepped as he saw a kick coming towards him.

10 minutes and a very brutal fight later Kratos nodded to Xander. "Good Xander, you have reached the minimum of my standards that you needed to pass my test," Kratos said with an evil smile, while he watched Xander straighten out a broken leg.

"The minimum?" Xander said in disbelief. "I nearly beat you and that's your minimum?"

"Yep", Kratos replied with a grin. "So how is your leg?"

"It still hurts, but it's good again. It's just good that everything heals nearly instantly here. It's a shame the pain remains though."

"For a good reason. Pain will teach you to become better to avoid it in the future," Kratos replied and then continued, "And now it's time for your training run and swim. Increase the distance with 2 miles today."

Xander just groaned, but having learned the hard way that if he protested, the distance would just increase, he started to run, wincing at the pain his leg gave him.

Kratos watched Xander start his run and looked at him with some pride. 'Damn that boy would have been one of the best in old Sparta,' he thought and once Xander has vanished in the distance he let out a small groan himself. 'Damn, the boy has given me a better fight today than even my half-brother Hercules ever did.'

Quickly he straightened out his left arm bone, which Xander had managed to break in the fight. He grinned to himself and really looked forward to starting Xander's advanced weapons training. 'It really will be a sight to see him learn to dance with his weapons,' Kratos mused and then sat down and willed a mug to appear in his hands. He enjoyed the contents while he awaited Xander's return.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Thanks to the goddess called Inachis for her beta work…and check out the nice artwork cloudleonsgurl has done for this fic on her TTH account.

Chapter 4

(The Summers household)

After the first shock had passed, everyone started to talk at once so that no one could understand a word that was said. That went on for a few moments until Joyce whistled loudly, causing an instantaneous silence to fall over the room. Nodding in satisfaction Joyce said, "So I think it is safe to say that we're all surprised by this statement. Do you want to elaborate on that? You don't have to Jessica, but we will listen if you want to."

"Mom, we deserve to know," Buffy said before Jessica could reply to Joyce.

Joyce looked at her daughter in astonishment and then asked, "You deserve to know? Dear daughter, how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Because we're Xander's friends," Buffy said with confidence in her voice.

"So, let me get this straight. Because you are his friend, you deserve to know Jessica's secret? Why didn't I think of that myself," Joyce said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Exactly," Buffy said clueless, having missed the sarcasm in her mother's voice completely.

There was silence in the room again for a moment until suddenly Willow broke out into giggles and couldn't stop for a minute or two. Finally she quieted down again and said, "Buffy… You really should think about getting rid of your hair dye. It seems like the Hellmouth is affecting it and sometimes turns you into a real blond. You were acting so like Harmony, it's ridiculous."

Buffy's horrified 'Willow!' and the look on her face made everyone break out in laughter, except for Buffy herself, who looked at them, speechless.

After a while the laughter died down again and Jessica said, "Thank you. Laughing was what I needed, and Joyce, if you wouldn't mind offering me a nice cup of coffee, I will tell you more."

Joyce nodded and quickly went to make a new batch of coffee and while everyone's attention was on Jessica, everyone missed Buffy's satisfied smile on a job well done.

After Joyce came back with the coffee Jessica continued her tale. "I know Tony since we both went to High School together. He was the bad boy of the school then and I think at least the women here can agree that 'Bad Boys' are more appealing to a teenage girl than a normal boy and so I fell for him. As I said, he wasn't nice and all and he treated me like dirt. In my naivety I still loved him until he hit me quite hard shortly after graduation. I left him then, packed all my things and fled to LA. I worked there as a 'Maid for everything' for a movie studio. I had a few nice months there and came together with a young actor. We had a nice time and at the very the day I intended to tell my then lover that I was pregnant, Tony showed up before my door. I can't say why, but the moment I saw Tony again my old feelings for him suddenly flared up again and before I could count to three I was naked and we did it like rabbits. After that I quickly packed my things and returned with Tony to Sunnydale and shortly after that we got married. I never felt really happy with Tony and so I never told him that Xander wasn't his son. Every time I tried to leave Tony something came up and I forgot about it. Only today, after seeing Xander like that, could I break free."

After Jessica had finished with her tale everyone looked thoughtful and, polishing his glassed, Giles said, "I might be wrong, but that sounded like Tony had some kind of compulsion over you, which forced you to stay with him no matter what."

They all talked about that a while longer until Jessica had to stifle a yawn. Seeing this Joyce stood up. "Ok, this is enough for know. Jessica and I will go and have a look at Xander and then we could all use some sleep and hope that Xander wakes up in the morning."

With that both women went upstairs and after watching the sleeping form of Xander for a while, they went to get some sleep.

+M+

(Sunnydale outdoors)

Tony grinned. It really felt good to be walking through Sunnydale again, literally dressed to kill. With a look on his compass to make sure he was going into the right direction he continued on his way until two dark shapes blocked his way. Before those shapes could say or do anything Tony drew out, with a bored look on his face, two stakes and threw them at the two shapes. While one exploded into a dust cloud at once, the other moaned in pain. "Huh? Looks like my aim isn't what it used to be anymore."

While the hurt vampire growled, "You will pay for that you damn bloodbag!" Tony quickly drew his short sword and smiled confidently. "Then come and make me, sucker," he said with a smile.

Without further words the vampire rushed at Tony, who quickly dodged to the left and opened a long gash with his sword on the vampires' right arm. Careful now, the vampire looked at the human and asked, "Damn, are you part of that Slayer chick's group or what?"

Tony grinned at the vampire and replied, "Certainly not. You could say I'm friends with the Mayor."

"You work for Wilkins? Why didn't you say so?" the vampire grumbled, a bit annoyed.

"Oh I don't work for him. We're old pals," Tony said. "Which doesn't mean I like bloodsuckers," he continued and then attacked the vamp. Surprised, the vampire reacted a bit to late and paid for it with another wound, this time on his chest.

"Then you will die now, you asshole," the vampire gritted through his teeth.

Tony smiled and faked an attack to the vamps right and as he saw that the vamp reacted exactly like he wanted, his real attack ended with his sword going through the vampire's heart.

"How?" the vampire was able to utter before he, like his companion before him, exploded into dust.

Smiling, Tony sheathed his sword again. "Ahh that was fun and so refreshing." He then took a deep breath and continued on his way, following the needle on his compass. After half an hour he entered a street where one of his brat's friends lived. Shaking his head, he mumbled, "I should have guessed that she would seek safety in the Slayer's home. Ok, that will make things a bit more difficult, but I will get what is rightfully mine."

With those words he pulled a pair of binoculars out of his sport bag and started to observe the Summers household.

+M+

(Dreamscape)

Kratos grinned in pride. He really had done an awesome number with the training of this young man. He started the training a bit reluctantly at first, but quickly warmed up to the young boy. He thought back to his talk with the Zeus of this world, which started all this, and he really looked forward to the promised reward for his work. But on the other hand, he was sad that his time with his 'nephew' of a sorts was nearing its end. After all, they'd spent around 12 years together in this strange realm and the young man had proven that the time training him was well spent.

Pulling himself out of his brooding he stood up and went to Xander's room. He opened the door quietly and at looking at bed he grinned to himself and barked, "XANDER, get your lazybones out of bed! It's time to get up."

Surprised, he felt a blade at his right kidney and heard Xander's voice. "I know Uncle, that's why I'm already up. You're getting old if you fell for that old trick."

Grinning Kratos said, "OLD? You brat…I can still beat you from here to Olympus and back in a fair fight."

Smirking Xander continued, "Uncle, now you have proven you are old. As a wise man once taught me, there is no such thing as a 'fair' fight."

"Ahh nice, you actually listened to some of what I tried to hammer in that thick skull of yours," Kratos said with a bit of pride in his voice, which quickly faded at Xander's next words, "Huh? Who says I was talking about you?"

Baffled at that answer, Kratos could only reply with a "WHAT?" Seeing Xander's smirking face he added. "Damn, I really AM getting old. There was ones a time I would have killed you for far less."

Grinning, Xander said, "I know Uncle, but you like me too much for just killing me. So, what's on the program for today?"

Kratos looked at Xander for a long while until the young man started to fidget nervously and then he replied, "Nothing."

Now it was Xander turn to be baffled. "What?" he asked in a surprised tone.

After letting Xander sweat for a bit longer Kratos said, "I've nothing to teach you anymore. I taught you all I could in the last 12 years and today is the day from which on you can proudly call yourself a Spartan warrior. Follow me."

With that Kratos turned around and left the small house they had lived in and went over to the small armory and smithy, where he had taught Xander how to make his own weapons.

Xander couldn't believe it. After years of training Kratos finally declared him a Spartan warrior. He was overjoyed about it and looked forward to finally seeing his friends again, but on the other side he was sad because that meant that his time with the grumpy old man was coming to an end. Granted, the time spent with him wasn't easy and Kratos had put him through a lot, but in the end it just proved the saying 'what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger'. Looking back, the years spent with Kratos were a much better childhood than what Tony had ever given him and now he could actually help keep Buffy alive longer, which made every hardship he had to endure bearable.

Pulling out of his thoughts he quickly followed Kratos and watched how the man opened a cupboard in the armory and pulled a small case out of it only to hold it out to him. "Take this Alexander. It will be with you after you wake up and will help you in the future." After Xander took the case Kratos surprised him by stepping forward and pulling him into a hug, which he had never done before. "Alexander, I'm proud of you and the time spent to train you was not only good for you, but for me as well. It gave me time to get over all the hate and anger in me and I think that was another goal that Zeus and the Creator had in mind, because now I think I'm ready to see my family again. So farewell and if the time comes, we surely will see each other again. Know remember, whatever the Creator wants of you, you are the master of your own faith. If you do what she asks of you, that's good, but always remember the highest virtue you have is your own free will. Now go and find yourself a woman to love and fuck and enjoy the fights which await you."

With that Kratos began to dissolve and Xander started to wake up.

+M+

(LA, Hollywood)

The man stood up and shook his head in surprise at what his father had just told him. He really couldn't believe it, but still he was driven to check it out. So he quickly packed a few things he thought he would need and called up the elevator, which brought him into his garage. Entering it, he looked around and with a grin he took the keys for the silver Corvette from the board. He threw his bags into the car and then quickly pulled out of the garage and started the short journey to look for his son.


End file.
